The game of the invention is intended to represent the sinking of the Titanic. The game pieces each represent a ship's officer on board the Titanic. The object of the game is for each officer to collect food and water tokens, and to rescue passengers and take them to the lifeboats as the ship is sinking. The officer then boards one of the lifeboats with as many passengers, and with as many food and water tokens, as he was able to collect, as he made his way to the lifeboat. The lifeboat is then launched, and it moves about in the sea visiting islands, and has an objective of ultimately reaching the rescue ship. The first player to reach the rescue ship with at least two passengers, and two food and water tokens, wins the game, in accordance with presently promulgated rules.